¡¡¡Arriba el RoChu!
by Bianca0303
Summary: Imagina que éstas a sólas con un desconocido... Realmente estarías tranquilo hasta el punto de dejar que viole... ¡SI, VIOLE TU INTIMIDAD!, pues Yao lo hizo, ¿Quién es aquel sujeto oculto en la oscuridad?...


||La historia me pertenece, pero no así los personajes, ellos fueron extraídos de el Fantástico Mundo de Hetalia, del cual me siento honrada de haber visto... En fin, dejaré de parlotear e iré al grano, éste relato está dedicado a una fanática del RoChu como yo, ya hacía tiempo que lo había pedido peeeero no había tenido la oportunidad de subirlo a la pc. De igual manera ya está así que disfrútenlo...

~NOTA IMPORTANTE: ÉSTE FIC CONTIENE ESCENAS DE YAOI EXPLICITO, SI NO TE GUSTA O ERES HOMÓFOBICO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO TE INVITO A ABANDONAR LA PÁGINA, ES CONTENIDO INADECUADO PARA TI, DE IGUAL MANERA DEJO EL MENSAJE... CAE BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD SI DECIDEN LEERLO AÚN CON ÉSTAS RECOMENDACIONES Y UNA COSA MÁS, NO DEMANDEN (LO DIGO POR QUE LO PUBLICARÉ EN FB) YAOI= RELACIÓN HOMBRE-HOMBRE~

Si ya has llegado hasta aquí significa que aún estás dispuesto a leer... Gózalo. 7u7 ||

 **/Sorpresa/**

El asiático llegaba por demás cansado de la reunión a la que se le había convocado, sólo deseaba estar al lado de su ruso tan siquiera para dormir. Tomó el expreso hasta casa pero durante el trayecto se quedó profundamente dormido. Afortunadamente la casa del soviético estaba en la última estación y cuando llegó a ésta fué despertado por el chófer.

El pobre Yao se levantó asustado pero agradeció la atención que tuvo el hombre para con él. Descendió del tren y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Parecía perdido, sin motivaciones y hasta molesto, ¡Pero como no lo estaría!, la junta había durado una semana entera, por supuesto que lo ponía de malas. Arrastraba los pies y se mantenía encorvado, avanzando de a poco hacia su destino. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión donde vivía, un par de sirvientas le ayudaron a acelerar su martirio, fué cargado por todas ellas que lo escoltaron hasta la puerta para después bajarlo con sumo cuidado, luego se marcharon tan rápido como había aparecido, el asiático no pudo agradecerles así que decidió olvidar el tema.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Nada. Volvió a hacerlo y ahí se dió cuenta que la enorme puerta de madera estaba entreabierta, la empujó con dificultad para pasar siquiera por una rendija, cuando pudo cayó en cuenta que todo el salón principal estaba sumido en la oscuridad, buscó a ciegas el interruptor. Nada.

-No prendas la luz- Indicó una voz familiar para el asiático, parecía fingida.

-¿Iván?- Preguntó y esperó la respuesta. Nada.

Sólo logró oír una risita que parecía confirmarle su suposición. Pasaron unos segundos más y una luz que provenía del fuego avanzó hacia él creando a su paso un doble rastro, uno a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda, el cuarto estaba levemente iluminado pero aún con éso él pudo apreciar un camino elaborado con pétalos de girasoles, velas color violeta y decoradas con un panda que claramente había sido grabado a mano emanaban la luz rojo anaranjado del lugar. El pálido castaño se ruborizó mientras reparaba en los detalles.

-Avanza- Ordenó la voz y casi enseguida se oyeron unos pasos que se alejaban y con ello seguían creándose rastros aparentemente interminables de flores y se encendían también las mechas de las veladoras.

Yao obedeció y comenzó a caminar guiándose por el sendero, un par de metros adelante apareció sobre la cama de pétalos una prenda, cuando el asiático se acercó lo suficiente se dió cuenta que era la amada bufanda de su esposo, eso lo hizo preocuparse, alzó la vista un poco y vio la segunda prenda, la gabardina color crema, avanzó hacia ella para levantarla y divisó la tercera, los pantalones verde olivo de éste mismo, soltó lo que traía pues no le veía mucho caso seguir recogiendo aquello, decidió seguir adelante, progresivamente fué encontrando más y más ropa del ruso, la camisola, las botas, los calcetines, las vendas, un bóxer de pandas y finalmente las armas apiladas en un montículo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro de la habitación donde dormía con el rubio. Las luces emanadas de las velas se movían tanto que apenas se observaba dentro, lo guiaron hasta la cama, con el aire que éste provocó a su paso hizo que las luces iluminaran más allá por lo que pudo apreciar unas pálidas piernas desnudas.

Yao se ruborizó de nueva cuenta, suspiró levemente y avanzó hasta el borde del mueble -¿Iván?- Volvió a preguntar ahora con impaciencia al tiempo que temblaba.

-Dime- Respondió aquella voz sin rostro pero que sin duda provenía de aquel cuerpo que aún se ocultaba parcialmente entre las sombras.

-¿Q...Qué estás haciendo?~aru- Tragó saliva y permanecía quieto en su lugar.

El sujeto se movió cuidando de permanecer oculto, bajó de la cama y se oyeron sus pies descalzos al tocar el piso, después avanzar hacia el pálido muchacho.

Pronto el asiático sintió que un par de brazos le rodearon, no hizo nada para evitarlo pero éso no daba por hecho que estuviese de acuerdo. El calor del contrario lo envolvió y con él, el suave aroma floral. El incógnito hombre se apegó más a él por lo cual automáticamente pudo sentir toda su masculinidad. Se sonrojó y sudaba, intentó zafarse pero el otro era demasiado fuerte para él.

-Tendré cuidado de no lastimarte- Le dijo el soviético al oído y girándolo para quedar de frente a él sin soltarle, bruscamente lo desnudó por completo y lo empujó a la cama. Yao sintió que le manoseaban y él, aunque no estaba del todo conforme con el trato recibido, las caricias lo hicieron desistir de todo deseo de escapar.

Un par de gemidos se le escaparon, pero no se apenó de ello, sólo se dejó consentir por el aún misterioso muchacho.

-Eres mío- Dijo indicando que el coqueteo había terminado y sin previo aviso introdujo en el orificio del asiático uno de sus dedos para calentarle mientras con su mano libre le hacia caricias juguetonas y pellizcaba de vez en cuando sus erizados pezones. Lengueteaba algunas partes de su compañero y mordía con acalorada pasión su cuello buscando provocarle.

Yao extasiado sólo reaccionaba a cada una de sus acciones, mordía sus propios labios, sonrojado respiraba agitadamente y ante la intromisión arqueó la espalda pero nunca evitó que continuara, cediendo a todo de forma involuntaria ya que su cuerpo le traicionaba, en su mente sólo gritaba de placer -I...Iván- Gemía una y otra vez mientras desesperadamente buscaba algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse.

De la misma forma metió un segundo dedo el cual movía en círculos y tanteaba el lugar tratando de hacer al otro excitarse lo suficiente.

La acción realizada tuvo la acción deseada, el asiático no pudo resistir más e irremediablemente se vino en él mismo, mojándose, y al soviético, con su blancuzco líquido.

El ruso sonrió y la luz que iluminó instantáneamente su rostro ayudó al otro a saberlo -Ahora voy yo- Declaró el menor, sacó sus dedos los cuales fueron rápidamente reemplazados por el enorme y erecto miembro del rubio. Lo metió hasta el fondo y comenzó a moverse con sutil fuerza, jadeó un par de veces mientras se sostenía de los muslos de su pareja y continuaba con la acción la cual parecía disfrutar demasiado. Al poco rato llegó el éxtasis y terminó dentro de su amante, haciendo un gesto de alivio que sólo él podía percibir.

Yao gimió y gritó por última vez, todo le dolía y por un segundo agradeció que hubiera terminado, cayó rendido sobre la almohada quedándose a la merced de, para él, el aún desconocido muchacho, y si antes no opuso resistencia, ahora podía hacerle lo que quisiera.

Iván procedió a salir del mayor y se acostó a su lado una vez que terminó. El avioletado joven dió un par de palmadas al aire, las luces artificiales alumbraron el lugar y tanto el asiático como el soviético se pudieron observar. Yao sonrió con aspecto cansado dejando que le venciera el sueño. Finalmente se quedó dormido. Iván por su parte lo admiraba en ése estado, se apegó a él y le acarició el rostro -Sorpresa- Le susurró tiernamente, lo abrazó y se quedó dormido a su lado.

La velas se consumieron y las sirvientas recogieron todo el desastre sin hacer ningún ruido, observando cual fujoshis el amor que había entre ambos, tomando una que otra foto para guardarla como recuerdo. Ésa era su paga.

~Fin del capítulo~

 **{Bianca}**


End file.
